There are a number of vision test that are controlled by manual or computer driven means. Some vision tests are self-tests in that an operator is not interacting with the subject during testing and a good example of this type of vision test is the automated visual field examination. Currently, visual acuity and other eye tests require a test administor to record the receited answers. Personnel having special training in optics administer most vision tests. With automated testing, vision screening at the primary care level by technicians not specially trained could identify diseases at an early stage, particularly the diabetic patient who is prone to vision threatening complications, complications that can be prevented or ameliorated by early intervention through advance eye care. If acuity and other sensory test were automated, screening at the primary care level would be feasible.
Cellular devices now capable of processing complicated presentation programs such as Keynote for Apple and PowerPoint for Microsoft as well as retriving and sending program information via applications (apps), these can be programmed for automated vision testing utilizing staircase algorithms and binary choice coding. Game-like programs would make eye testing pleasurable for children. With appropriate internet apps, testing is possible around the world.